


Teach Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of House Fire, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a house fire that killed her parents, and her brother and his wife. Y/N Y/L/N is left guardian of her niece. Unsure of her role now and fearing she will mess up she finds comfort from her niece’s own school teacher, Dean Winchester.





	Teach Me

 

    After seven months the looks of pity no longer hurt me. It was practically commonplace I realized as the secretary squeezed my hand telling me the way to my niece Charlie’s classroom. I followed directions finding the door but it was dark inside as I adjusted the boxes under my arms. I knocked lightly and waited for a moment before knocking once more. The door slowly swung open as a man stepped through. Charlie mentioned her teacher was a man but I’d expected an older gentleman for some reason, but he most certainly was not. The man was handsome with a sprinkling of freckles, sandy combed hair, and green eyes that poets only dream of.

     “May I help you, Miss?” His voice was deeper than I had expected but soothing also in a way.

     “I’m sorry,” I shifted the boxes holding them out. “I’m Charlie’s Aunt and she mentioned on her birthday that we are supposed to bring cupcakes in to share with the class. So I baked these last night for today.”

     He smiled weakly looking down before crossing his arms, “That is true and thank you for baking them yourself, but I’m afraid I have to tell you that Charlie’s birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

* * *

 

    I frowned, “What? No, it’s today the twenty-fifth. I think I’d know my own nieces birthday.”

    His smile vanished then as he unfolded his arms taking the boxes from my arms, “Today’s the twenty-fourth.” I waited for the pity to show on his face but it never did as he continued. “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch your name. I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.” Dean shifted the boxes under his arm and held out his hand to me.

   I was beyond upset. How had I messed this up? I quickly stuck out my hand allowing it to slip into his hand, “Y/N Y/L/N.”

   “Well, why don’t you follow me and we’ll take care of these?” He turned heading down the hall and I quickly pulled out my phone. He was correct and it was only the twenty-fourth. I feel so small then but was grateful Charlie didn’t know I messed up. I could feel embarrassment burn into my cheeks as we arrived at the door marked as a teacher’s lounge. He led me inside sitting the boxes on the counter before pulling out a mark and writing Charlie’s name followed by his last name.

    “I feel so stupid,” I muttered as he slipped the boxes in the fridge.

    “Listen it’s better to be early than late, right? They’ll still be good tomorrow and we can celebrate then. Plus I once forgot my Dad’s birthday and gave him a card two months later. To this day it’s still a huge joke in my family.”

    I actually chuckled at his expression, “Okay, I concede. That’s funny.”

    “Yeah go ahead and laugh it up.” He chuckled before smiling at me. The crinkles around his eyes catch my attention and I force myself to stop before I lean forward and run my fingers across them. He smiles not realizing where my head had gone.  “Well, they actually have some time before nap time is over. But we can sit at my desk and chat if you’d like. Quietly, of course.”

     “Lead the way,” I waved to the door following him out of the lounge and back to the classroom. We slipped in settling as his desk while the children slept on the other side of the room.

     “So I know it’s cliché but how are you? I mean really?” Dean was suddenly serious and it wasn’t just a question for the sake of asking. He was actually interested in what I had to say. It was a nice feeling.

     “I’m still alive and breathing. I’ve got Charlie to focus on plus work and school so I’m okay.” Dean nodded his lips pressed together in a line waiting for me to continue so I did. “I miss them a lot and I worry I’m not enough to take care of her. That’s why I’m so thankful to have people to help me.”

     “A good support system is always needed. I’m glad you have that.”

     “Yeah everybody has been very kind. My neighbor Missouri babysits Charlie when I have to work late. We love her. I don’t know what I’m going to do when she moves.”  
  
     “Moves?” Dean looks up at me.  
  
     “Yeah her son in Georgia is getting ready to have a child and she wants to move closer to be near her new grandbaby. I completely understand I’m just going to miss her as my Mommy back up," I look over to where Charlie is sleeping. "Missouri always made me feel like I could do this. It was nice just having that reassurance. I don’t want to screw this up.”  
  
      Dean startles me by placing his hand over mine, “Y/N, you're not going to screw this up. It’s a big responsibility that you have now but Charlie adores you. Right now that’s all that matters.”  
  
      Dean's hand is warm on mine and it relaxes me, “Thanks, Teach. That means a lot.”  
  
     “You know I know we just met but I could help out with Charlie once Missouri leaves. I mean I babysit my nephew Jesse every afternoon and I could watch her too.”  
  
     “Dean I couldn’t ask that of you. Some nights I don’t even get off until 11 pm. It’s too much.”  
  
       Dean pulls his hand back, “Just think about it. I don’t mind. Charlie is a good kid and I think her and Jesse would get along." Dean finally pulls his hand away and I miss the warmth immediately. "But right now I need to wake up the wild bunch for recess." He holds out his hand to me, "Come on. You get to help with The Wild Bunch.”

      Dean went about waking the kids as I crouched down next to Charlie. She looked peaceful and her bright red hair stretched around her like a ginger halo. I took my finger running it over the bridge of her nose until her eyes opened and focused on me. She sat up quickly rubbing the sleep from her eye, “Aunt Y/N, what are you doing here?”

      “I just wanted to surprise you. Did you have a good nap?”

      Charlie nods her head before throwing herself at me. I’ll never get tired of these hugs. “I had a good nap. Are you going to come to recess? I want to show you how high I can swing and you can push me.”

       “I’d love to kiddo. Come on,” Charlie grabbed my hand as we followed Dean and the other students to the play area.

       “Alright, guys. You can have fifteen minutes and free time and then we are going to play dodgeball.” The kids all squealed with delight as they took off for the playground Charlie right with them.

        “Dodgeball, huh?” I bumped Dean’s arm with my shoulder. “I haven’t played that since high school.”

        “It’s fun. You and I can be team captains. I call Charlie though,” He winked.

        “Dude she’s my niece. You can’t just call her,” I chuckled as Charlie waved me over to the swing. To my surprise, Dean stayed by my side as I walked to the swing.

       “Mr. Winchester, are you being nice to my aunt!” Charlie demanded before climbing onto the swing.

        “Treating her like royalty kiddo.”

        “Aunt Y/N, please push me!” I smiled and went around pushing her on the swings as Dean checked on the other kids. Despite my best efforts, I couldn’t keep my eyes off Dean. The kids really liked him and it was effortless. He joked with them, played along with their games, and in general looked so happy. “Aunt Y/N, come here?”

        Charlie pulled me down so that I kneeled beside her. She smiled, “Touch the butt.”

        I laughed thinking back to the Disney movie we’d watched the night before, “What are you talking about silly girl?”

        Charlie nods at Dean, “You should touch his butt. You think he’s cute.”

        “He’s also your teacher and possible future babysitter.”

        “Babysitter? What about ‘Souri?” she asked.

        “Remember Missouri said she was going to be moving soon and Dean said he might be able to help. Would you like that?” I still was unsure of how I felt but I wanted to know her opinion. She seemed to like Dean so I hoped that would be enough.

         “I’d love it!” she squealed hugging me again tightly. “He’s the best!”

        “Dodgeball!” Dean yelled and all the kids raced to him getting in line. “Okay, Charlie, Trevor, David, Cassie, Stephanie, AJ, and Carl you guys are with me and everyone else gets to be on Miss Y/L/N’s team. The first team out loses and the winner gets to pick the snack!”

          When it was all said and done I hadn’t had this much fun in ages. Dean’s team won of course and we had snacks of apples and peanut butter before the day was over and kids were picked up or left to catch the bus. Dean smiled closing up the windows as I waited for Charlie to get her book bag together. It hadn’t been an audition but just seeing Dean with the children and the way he looked after them made you decide to take him up on his offer. Charlie liked him and trusted him so that would work for now.

       “Hey Dean, thank you for today,” I smiled as Charlie took my hand. “I mean I needed this more than I realized so thank you for that.”

      “My pleasure,” he smiled before kneeling down to Charlie. “And you Miss better be good for your Aunt. She’s an awesome lady.”

       “I will. Are you really going to be my babysitter?” Charlie asked suddenly shy as Dean looks to me. I nod with a smile and one stretches across his face.

       “Yes, I am. Think you can put up with me at school and after?”

       Charlie got a quizzical look on her face before looking at me and back to Dean. I shrugged when he looked at me in confusion before Charlie began. “I can put up for you forever when you guys get married.” The comment had caught not only me but Dean off guard. His cheeks were flaming red and I chuckled wishing him a good night as Charlie led me out of the school. This was going to get interesting.

##  **Four Months Later**

     The shift at the hospital had run over again for the fifth time this month making it nearly one am before I pulled in at Dean’s home. I didn’t like do this to Charlie but our apartment was across town and I needed sleep badly. Luckily I had the next three days off just as she did due to a teacher workday. Needless to say when the door opened and a sleepy Dean greeted me it caught me off guard. After the first week, he’d given me a key so I could come in and out so I knew something was wrong.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “She’s been crying all evening,” he managed to hold the door open as I walked in finding the living room dark. “She’s asleep now in my bed, but she literally passed out like twenty minutes ago.”

      “What happened?”

      “It was my fault the news came on before I could turn it and it showed another house that had caught on fire. She was screaming and crying for her mom and dad. I told her I’d call you but she said not to because you’d get hurt rushing home.” Dean flicks a light on in the living room before slumping onto his couch. He’s braced on the edge his elbow on his knees trying to not meet my gaze. “I should have made sure it was off.”

      “Dean,” I sat beside him with a smile. “It’s not your fault. Things are going to happen and crying is really therapeutic. Last week I was a mess because I found this necklace my brother had given me. I used to wear this thing everywhere when I was younger and I thought I’d lost it.” I stop taking a breath feeling my eyes burn with unshed tears. I couldn’t break down right now. “It was two penguins in a heart and he said that it meant he was always looking out for me. I sat in my room sobbing for twenty minutes because I couldn’t face Charlie.”

       Dean sits up wrapping his arm around my shoulder, “I’m so sorry you lost them Y/N. I can’t even fathom what you or Charlie are going through right now. I think you both are really strong because I don’t think I could survive if I lost my parents or Sammy.”

       I knew it was a bad idea when I snuggled closer to his body, but in the months since meeting Dean, my affection for him had only grown. If my brother had been here he would kick my ass for not making a move. But a part of me felt guilty. I had lost my parents, my brother and his wife, and not even a year later I was happy. I had a good job, school would be over soon, and Charlie was there being the kid I never knew I had ever wanted. Dean hadn’t been planned but now here he was so close but did I deserve to be happy? Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t, or maybe I was just imagining all the flirtations I’d shared with Dean. It was a lot to process in a short amount of time.

        “Y/N? Y/N, you still with me?” Dean’s voice pulled me away from my thoughts as he smiled down at me. “You okay?”

       “I’m fine. Just a little too much on my mind at the moment,” I offered as a lame excuse. “I should get her home. It’s already pretty late.” I pulled away from Dean’s warmth already craving it to come back. I stood up, “I’ll grab her and go.”

      “Y/N, wait!” Dean jumped up squeezing my hand in his. “Stay tonight. I’ll give you both my bed and sleep on the couch. I’ll even be at work before you miss me.”

     I looked up at Dean’s tousled hair and impossible eyes before leaning forward pressing my lips to his. I hadn’t even planned on it but it just happened as he was so close. Dean froze and stiffened against my lips so I pulled away with a blush, “I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to make this weird. Let me just get Charlie home and we’ll call it a night. Forget this all happened!” I pulled away from Dean turning to head down the hall to find Charlie. I was so stupid she needed me and I’m trying to hook up with her teacher. I feel the tears finally fall but something pulls me back pushing me against the wall. Dean’s suddenly in front of me and his face is a mask of determination that falls away as he looks at me.

    “I’m sorry,” he softly runs his hands up and down my arm. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I just thought you wanted this.”

     I chuckle through tears, “I do, Dean. God, I do want you that’s the problem. My family is dead and my niece needs me and I’m trying to hook up with her teacher. I haven’t even checked on her yet. She needed me and I wasn’t here. What does that say about me?”

    Dean pulls me back to him wrapping his arms around me as I let go. I feel like I’ve opened the floodgates as I clutch to Dean’s t-shirt as he walks me back to the couch pulling me onto his lap. “It says that you are doing the best you can, sweetheart. Charlie’s asleep and she knows you love her. You have to know how much you mean to that kid. She misses her parents but she has you and she’s damn lucky. And your family would want you happy. I meet Charlie’s parents and they would be so proud of you for what you’ve done.”

     I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pressing my forehead to his as he continued rubbing my back, “Thank you, Dean. It really means a lot. I just miss them all so much.”

     “I know you do,” he answers placing soft kisses on my cheeks where tears have fallen. “But I’m not going anywhere. I care about you and Charlie and I’m going to be here for everything.”

      “How did you get to be so awesome? Will you teach me?”

      “I’m taking lessons from you, sweetheart. You’re a wonder woman,” he smiles pulling back, sliding a piece of hair behind my ear away from my face. “Now it’s been a long day. I’m tired and I know you are. Let’s get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow. We’ll even talk with Charlie.”

       “Okay, I am pretty exhausted.”

       “I know,” he smiles helping me stand before taking my hand. “Come on sleeping beauty.” I let him lead me to the room where Charlie is asleep. I slip into the sheets as he kisses Charlie’s forehead then my own. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” I smile looking at Dean as he shuts the bedroom door and smile. Maybe something could flourish from the ashes of our pain.

##  **Three Years Later**

      “So I’ll be their older sister?” Charlie asks eyeing me with suspicion. “Aren’t I already their sister?”

       “Of course you are, Charlie,” I squeezed her hand. “No matter what you’re their sister I just want this because I love you, sweetheart. I know it’s a lot but when the twins come I don’t want you to think I love them more than you. I love you all so much and I just want you to know that. Not to mention it Dean is going to be really surprised when he finds out.”

       Charlie smiles pulling me into another hug before leaning down and signing her name on the paper, “Okay then we’re officially a family! I’m a Winchester now! Are you happy kids?” Charlie growls at my swollen belly before she rubs it softly.

       At that moment my husband walks in carrying groceries, “You best be nice to your siblings Charlie. There are two of them and I don’t think you can handle two.” Charlie sticks her tongue out causing you and Dean to chuckle. “Just saying, Char. Anywho, are you going to help me get supper ready before Grandma Mary and Grandpa John get here?”

       “Of course,” she rolls her eyes looking at me like Dean is the silliest person she ever met. “He’d be lost without me Mom. He could barely propose without me.”

        “Oh haha, Char! I was nervous so sue me!” Dean chuckles. “Go wash up you filthy animal we’ve got dinner to prepare.” I smile rubbing my belly as Charlie bounces away looking back at Dean. He’s smiling widely as he walks over kissing me hello. Each kiss with Dean is something to be cherished and I’m glad I took that leap of faith three years ago. Now I have a family I couldn’t have even dreamed of before. Once Dean and I officially began dating Charlie had begun calling us Mom and Dad. I was worried at first but over time it made me feel good that she saw us as something so important to her. Dean was great about making sure we didn’t let her forget my brother, Benny, and his wife, Andrea. Their wedding picture sat on our mantel as well as a copy in Charlie’s room next to pictures of Dean and my wedding. Dean leans down wrapping his arms around me from behind kissing my neck, “Hey pretty girl. What are you thinking about?”

       I turn kissing him once more before sinking back into his firm arms, “Just how much joy came from tragedy. I miss Benny, Andrea, and my parents but that horror led me to you. I’ve got a great kid and you’ve given me my own. We’re going to be such a happy family.”

       “I told you that you deserved a little happiness,” I could feel his smirk as he pulled away. He went to the counter pulling out stuff for dinner before looking back at me. “So what we’re you and Charlie working on when I came in?”

        I smiled picking up the papers and a pen, “Glad you asked. I need you to read and sign these.” Dean looked at them and back in me, a question on his face but took the paperwork anyway. I settled on the stool near where he stood as he read. I could tell he was near tears due to how hard he was trying to stop himself from letting go.

      He finally looked up, “Is this real? We’re officially going to be her parents.”

      I nodded taking his face into my hands and kissed him slowly before pulling away with a nod, “Yes baby. We’re going to have three kids now.”

      Dean quickly signed before pulling me into his chest, “How’d you get to be so awesome, sweetheart? This is amazing!”

      “I had a good teacher,” I offer as we hold each other tight embracing the beauty of our new life together, as a family.


End file.
